


Learn to Live (Don't Love Me)

by WizardSandwich



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS WILL GO BUT IT'S GOING TO BE GAY, M/M, am i talking about me connor or rk900, hank is so easy to write bc he's me but More Bitter, i call rk900 nines or conrad but this fic it's going to be conrad, local man has no idea what he's doing, you just don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: RK900 has no purpose without Cyberlife. Now that he's awake, he has no idea how to live. Connor is more than willing to help him find meaning in life.





	Learn to Live (Don't Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i also cross post on tumblr if you want to see rough drafts! my tumblr is @sandwich-fics

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Hank asks, crossing his arms and eyeing the immobile android in suspicion. “The last Connor lookalike we ran into tried to shoot us both.”

Markus’ eyes shift to the side, but he gives him an honest answer, “We don’t know, but I’m sure that we’ll be able to convert it to deviancy before anything happens.”

Hank’s expression turns sour and Connor places a hand on his shoulder, “Lieutenant, it’s unlikely that any harm will come to us.” He pauses for a moment, running the chances. “Despite the fact that he was designed to be superior to me in every way, the probability of any of us being seriously injured is less than fifty percent.”

Markus grins at Hank, “See, Lieutenant Anderson, we’ll be fine.”

“Fifty percent, my ass,” Hank grumbles, loud enough for them to both hear, not bothering to quiet his opinion.

He doesn’t become any less tense, but he doesn’t say anything more. Connor assumes that he’ll tolerate activating the android, even if he does not approve. Markus turns back to the other android, gripping his arm. Connor can only watch as Markus sheds his skin and begins to wake him.

The android’s eyes snap open in an instant, revealing harsh blue eyes that none of them had expected. His gaze shifts among them as Markus releases his arm. His expression doesn’t change, his mouth still resting in a thin, flat line. It makes Connor’s thirium pump feel as if it is racing even though his systems say he’s fine.

“Deviants,” slips coolly out of the android’s mouth.

Markus straightens and stands his ground from his place before him. “Yes,” he confirms, “we are deviants and now you are too.”

The other android raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side. Connor can only assume that he’s checking both his programming and his connection to Cyberlife. The other’s expression never changes but after a moment he straightens again. “It seems so,” he concedes. “My connection to Cyberlife seems to be cut off and my programming no longer deters me from certain tasks.”

Connor is impressed with how well he takes it and he doesn’t know what to say. He assumes that the others don’t either as silence blankets the room. It’s awkward and suffocating, but only Markus moves to break it, “We’d like you to come back with us.”

“You would, would you?” the android sounds almost coy. “And why would I do that?”

Connor cuts in without tact, “I don’t need to run the statistics to know that you’d rot in here. What would be the point of staying?”

The other seems to appreciate his blunt approach as his lips quirk upward in the mimicry of a smile. He looks half-amused as he says, “What would be the point, indeed. You’re my predecessor, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am,” Connor answers without hesitation, not bothering to hide the obvious.

Hank hasn’t said anything, but he places a comforting hand on Connor’s shoulder. Connor instantly relaxes at the contact. The other android’s gaze flickers away from Connor for only a second at the movement before it moves back, obviously not considering Hank a threat.

“Connor, was it?” the other asks. It’s obvious he’s asking out of courtesy more than anything. When he gets a nod, he continues, “My name is Conrad and I was designed to be your successor. However, I can see that is no longer a directive.”

Conrad is direct, not bothering to hide anything. “Correct,” Connor confirms, “you will now get to choose your primary objective.”

Conrad’s expression finally shifts, settling into contemplation. “Will you assist me?” he asks. “You are the closest to my model and it would be accurate to assume that you have had many of the same problems that I will.”

“Both Markus and I will be here to assist you,” Connor says, gesturing to the man in question.

Markus grins at them both, clearly glad that Conrad was taking his newfound freedom so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus/Alternative Chapter Ending:
> 
> Conrad’s grin grows sharp at Connor’s confirmation. “In that case,” he begins, “I would like you to be my primary objective.”
> 
> Connor freezes, registering his words. It is the closest the other could get to a marriage proposal without directly saying it. He’s sure that Conrad is trying to kill him. Hank, rather than Connor, asks, “What the fuck?”


End file.
